Sieg Lieben
Crown Prince Sieg Lieben of DresVan is one of the princes that you can select in the game Be My Princess 2. Background Prince Sieg is King Joshua's grandson and the crown prince of the Kingdom of DresVan. When playing his main route you learn that Sieg has fallen for you at first sight and that he has a sour disposition to those who see him as just a prince. He often drags you to places but as you get closer to him you realize he has his own set of worries, particularly those regarding his kingdom. A man named Ulrich has somehow managed to gain the King's cooperation and has effected his mental state to the point where the King will only listen to Ulrich and no one else, not even his own son. Family Tree Sieg Lieben - Family Tree.jpg Appearance Sieg has purple hair just like his grandfather only it is much longer and less voluminous. He has purple eyes (which in the game, you state it is actually such a deep shade of blue that his eyes only appear to be purple) and has fair skin. Outfits *'Royal Attire:' His royal attire is the traditional Dresvans prince outfit. It is a white attire consist of a white button shirt and pants with gold lining, 3 medals, a blue sash that crosses the chest from left to right, white gloves, and a unique black belt with a metal gold plate. *'Civilian Attire:' He wears a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt and jeans. *'Formal Attire:' He wears a white closed collar suit jacket, a gray collar shirt underneath, a blue handkerchief in pocket and blue and white stripe tie. *'Sleepwear:' He wears a loose brown jacket over a very lose large white shirt. Personality Sieg is considered by most people a gentleman. However, he is rash, outspoken and a bit arrogant. Although he is rather rude he is very caring, kind and usually hides his compliments underneath his insults. Oliver has mentioned that Sieg "can't do anything straightforward." In most routes he is often shown to be the worrywart of the princes and blushes and misunderstands easily. He tends to be a little more agressive when he's jealous often slamming or throwing things, not directly at someone though. He is similar to his grandfather in that he is scared of cats but unlike his grandfather is a good cook. He has mentioned that because King Joshua was such a bad cook he had asked his wife to teach their children and grandchildren how to cook. As mentioned in Hayden's sequel, he and Hayden are quite similar and therefore have the tendency to fall for the same girl. Summary of Routes Coming soon... Trivia *Sieg's full name is of German origin. **His first name means "victory". **His last name, Lieben, is pronouced "Lee - ben" and it means "love" . **Which is ironic because in his route you learn that he had always had a crush on you and that he wanted to make you his to which he did. *Sieg had terrible allergies until he was five years old, he had to avoid eggs, milk or sugar. Category:Be My Princess 2 Category:Sieg Lieben Category:Characters Category:Prince Category:Born in August Category:Leo Sign